Próximo
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: 'Modus operandi' spin on what's going to happen. Leo is in deep water and Riario just can't stay away from his artista.
1. Trādō

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to the show 'Da Vinci's Demons' like plot, characters. I'm a fan of the actors and Tom Riley is so hot, okay I need to stop but I'm just putting that out there.

 **Pairing:** Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario

 **Summary:** 'Modus operandi' spin on what's going to happen. Leo is in deep water and Riario just can't stay away from his artista.

 **M note:** This is AU-ish since I don't plan on straying too far from canon. The characters are probably ooc and that's all...

* * *

 **Próximo**

"Artista?" Girolamo whispered into the darkness surrounding this area of the cave. No one will be around for a couple of minutes because he asked for a little privacy.

He has a limited timeframe here, a small opening to work with because Pope Sixtus IV will expect him in a couple of minutes.

Finding Leonardo is his priority for the moment. He just hopes that he's not all that worse for wear, half-dead at least.

Knowing what he does, Carlo de' Medici has his work cut out for him. Leo is incredibly resilient and stubborn.

At least that's what-who he had been in the New World...

Describing the artista as foolishly brave does him justice but his ingenious, brilliant mind and outspoken quirks never fail to land him in trouble.

Often, does he question why or how it's possible that he's not dead yet but God chose to give him a mind unlike no other and the luck to match.

His curiosity and disregard for rules is admirable however.

He's torn between wanting his 'almost something' back and wishing that he stays silent, buried deep because the Architect will not abandon his goal.

That man won't stop because he wants Da Vinci at his whim. Complacent, docile.

Ruined or not at all.

.

"You betrayed me..." A couple of tears are falling down his face but Riario knows that it's most likely because his eyes sting awfully.

"You were digging far too deep. It didn't go unnoticed, nothing you do ever does."

"I want to avenge my father...my mother's death. I won't allow their demise to go or be in vain. Tell me what I need to do." Leonardo ignores the pain and discomfort because there's an overwhelming sadness threatening to take his heart.

He needs to use those emotions to his advantage in order to escape and get back to his mission.

"I need to get close enough to Carlo to destroy him but I want your acquaintance, guidance. It's foolish to trust you. I know this but my choice is made."

"Become one" Riario's response is automatic. Almost as if conditioned.

"I can't." Leonardo answers just as adamantly.

"Fake it then. Just repeat after me. We are one." Riario wishes he could stop the process of 'conversion' but it's far too late for that and he only has a handful of minutes left.

He wasn't planning on taking over for Carlo but he's here now and it isn't like Da Vinci is going anywhere anytime soon.

Leo just seems to be breaking in the wrong places. He's losing resolve and that is not good but it can be useful if he handles it properly.

"Artista, I beg of you. Do everything in your power to survive the night, this ordeal." He has to continue so he doesn't dwell on attempting to apologize and says words he knows all too well.

"We are the horns of the Increate. We are the shadows at the center of the Labyrinth. We are the unity within the beast."

He wants to lessen the pace of speed because what Carlo has done here is simply vicious.

At this rate Leonardo will either have to speed it up and pretend to go with whatever De' Medici tells him to repeat back or he's going to suffer through more problems than serious eye irritation.

"Riario...you weren't spared the atrocities were you."

.

.

"I believe in you, please don't fail me. I'm sure my faith isn't misplaced." He doesn't want to answer but Leo stays silent for a moment.

With his silence Riario has confirmed his fear. By avoiding the question he's said too much.

"Answer and I shall consider it." It seems the artista will not be satisfied with anything less than the actual words.

Riario will not oblige.

Instead he sighs, takes in his surroundings and reaches into his pocket for a small flask-like bottle of water.

"Consider this art, the work of a savage or a path to enlightenment. Just live. Still your tongue and focus on the bigger picture."

"Your version of a pep talk needs some working on..." Leonardo is disappointed that there isn't any more water, he drank it too fast even when Riario warned him against it when saying it wouldn't be enough.

"We are one." Riario spoke quietly, as if trying to coax a child into eating oatmeal.

"I don't want to say it." Leonardo knows that his betrayer here could always increase his suffering tenfold on nothing but a simple whim because he's probably pushing it by being stubborn.

"We are one." This requires a tactic shift and he thinks he knows which buttons to push.

Leo grunts when Riario is whispers the words again.

This time against his ear and the pain in his eyes is nothing compared to the torturous, slow motion of his captor's hand on his clothed half hard erection.

These are not it, the buttons or the path he had originally planned on taking but he wants to see how far this can go without actually taking it anywhere dangerous.

"We are one. Speak up artista. I don't have much time to dally around. And I'm sure you'd rather have someone else's assistance."

He hadn't meant to say the last part, he had meant nothing of it but a basic awareness for the fact but he had wished to keep this thought to himself.

He should have been on alert.

Should keep in mind that he cannot afford to lose control of the situation. Things never turn out how he wants when he's around Da Vinci though.

"No. Girolamo, please. Don't you dare leave. Not yet, fuck. I'm in prefect harmony. At a point between intense pain and pleasure."

Leonardo makes an odd noise because he was trying to stifle a moan. Riario increases his movement for a couple seconds but stops abruptly, moves back and speaks up.

"We are one. Say so. Carlo will not be so kind if you don't start showing progress."

"Keep touching me then." Leonardo smirked even if he's no longer feeling all that into this now that the pain in his eyes has increased tenfold and he hadn't thought that possible but here he is.

Proven wrong.

"Speak" Riario says the words as if begging and Leo knows it's time to quit messing around.

"You've made your way into my soul."

"What?"

"Fine. You're so bent on hearing me say the words. Have them." Leonardo can tell without even having to look at him that Riario is still just focusing on his previous words.

Maybe this will snap him out of it. "I am one, you are one. We are one. What the fuck is so important about those words!?"

"I could tell you." Carlo walks in as if unaware of what has transpired between them in his absence but willing to inform his prisoner.

.

.

.

"Where where you?" Sixtus doesn't look up from a stack of papers a servant has just handed over. Riario is a couple of minutes late, this is unlike him but he doesn't bother caring about this much.

"Praying for salvation." He answers without really thinking his response through and thinks he hears the words. ' _Yours or Da Vinci's'_

"Pardon?" He hopes that he hasn't heard right because his emotional attachment to the artista is downright forbidden and perilous.

"I asked if you've seen that idiot Da Vinci roaming the halls. The guards say they haven't seen him in a while."

"No, I haven't seen the artiste. Perhaps, he is sleeping or bathing. I'm not his keeper..."


	2. Alliciō

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to the show 'Da Vinci's Demons' like plot, characters. I'm a fan of the actors-writers.

 **Pairing:** Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario

 **M note:** This is AU-ish since I don't plan on straying too far from canon. The characters are probably ooc and that's all...

* * *

"Artista.. Leonardo. Hey, wake up. Are you even alive?" He was only gone for a couple of hours because Sixtus had kept him preoccupied with this whole 'holy crusade' business.

Seriously though, he comes back to this scene.

Leonardo fucking da Vinci. "Why didn't you simply comply." Riario knows the answer all too well even if Leo doesn't say a word.

Here lies a stranger. A broken, bloody mess looking like the shell of a man he had previously been.

Almost deranged, appearing more dead than alive.

"God damn it...what the fuck, Carlo?!" Riario feels his eye about to start twitching as he scream whispers while trying to breathe and untie Da Vinci's binds.

He's done.

Leonardo will not be put through another second of this shit, he had thought this was it.

The right path.

Because the Son's of Mithras is full of sicko's and it turns out that those of the Labyrinth aren't any better.

Great...he just wants to pat himself on the back for this accomplishment.

Atrocity.

The Architect has gone too far and Carlo better pray that they don't cross paths again otherwise he's about to catch these hands.

"Fuck- it's okay. I've got you..." Girolamo knows that he's about to make powerful enemies here but his choice is made.

There was absolutely no reason, need to go this far.

To spill a master's blood.

.

"You're heavy." Riario holds onto him a little tighter instead of simply tossing him on the floor, a chair or his bed as Leo was kind of expecting but this is a nice surprise.

"And ambidextrous, don't forget that. It's important. I'm serious, I'll quiz you-" Leonardo responded quietly as to not startle but he felt Riario tense up as he speaks. "Yet you've not let me go."

"Don't. You had your chance to speak but didn't, that's why you're in this mess." Walking out of the Labyrinth's cave proved harder to accomplish with Leonardo shoulders and arms around his neck.

He had to dispose of a couple members who stood in his way and did so at record speed.

"You saved me. After the stench of betrayal lingers no longer and I stop calling you a monster for your sins against me... I might consider an alliance."

Leonardo moves off with a little difficulty because he hasn't walked in a while but he is close enough to a mattress to actually make it there without assistance.

"I'm truly sorry artista but I doubt I will be of much help with my head on a spike and my body reduced to ash or rodent sustenance."

Riario's voice is quivering slightly at the end of his sentence as the severity of it all is actually getting to him but all fear fades in an instant.

"We'll meet again, trust me." Leonardo's response is automatic as if he's been certain of nothing but this simple fact for the past days.

"You know this. That I'll be hunted like an animal and here you go making plans to meet up. Just when I thought you couldn't possibly be any more imp-"

"Oh Riario, your bed was made for me." Leonardo buries himself in Riario's blankets as he speaks into the mattress and rests his forehead on his pillow.

His eyes burn something serious and he knows he's getting way too comfortable but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I've contacted that mongrel you call a friend, it's best you rest while I get started on 'cleaning' your wounds."

Riario leaves the room for a couple of minutes and returns with his arms full of supplies.

.

.

Resuming the conversation as if discussing something basic like the lifespan of a fly.

"You should heal substantially if you follow a strict regiment of hygiene and diet. For now get some rest. By the end of the week you should be feeling better."

"Why? My eyes burn. However, it isn't as simple as just that. You see..I'm having these visions-"

"You've been poisoned." Riario touches his shoulder briefly and Leo takes the hint that he should turn around and rest on his back but he's not ready yet.

Riario focuses on setting up the supplies required for cleaning up his beloved artista.

It's going to hurt but he doubts that Leo will be a bitch about this, he's been through the worst already and he isn't talking about the torture Carlo put him through.

"I have stolen something only the current Architect and those before him have held in their possession."

"The recipe for an antidote. I assume? Please say yes. My eyes burn hotter than a hearth. Even if the recipe for a potential surem is incomplete, we can figure something out..right..."

"No. I apologize artista. But if it brings a brief illusion of consolation, I highly doubt you have yet to face a tougher challenge than actually surviving the what you have already."

Riario waits for a moment as Leonardo actually bothers to sit up then plops back down against his pillows before he continues.

"Face me but keep your eyes closed. No sunlight will reach you if I can help it and you keep still for the next hour or so."

Leonardo wants to open his eyes and get some water because seriously it feels a lot worse than accidentally getting soap in his eyes but he needs to get this out.

"I dreamt of a life with Lucrezia. The price was far too much. I wonder...what would I have to give to have you in her place..."

"Artista..I wish you a long, gracious life. With or without my cousin..." Girolamo knows he's said too much but he probably won't be so lucky and actually survive.

So he's willing to try to accept and embrace whatever emotional bizarreness comes his way.

"Kiss me"

Okay then, this doesn't seem appropriate even though he kind of want to but won't.

"Pardon, my ignorance of the situation but I need you to repeat your words. Have you lost all sanity?" Not the best choice of words given the situation so he just keeps the rest to himself.

"I want you to get in bed with me and I require a kiss. Everywhere. My body aches and I've this curiosity about proving the healing process faster by having you eradicate the pain. It seems to have worked the first time."

Riario focuses on his task at hand otherwise he'd do what Leo wanted of him, it is tempting. "My lips were not on your person Da Vinci."

"Guess, I remember it wrong then." Leonardo knows what he is doing here attempting a compromise between them, a mutual agreement that assures him as much leverage over Riario as he would have on him.

He just has to keep reminding himself that this is simply a carnal desire for the Count, nothing that can't leave him alone once he gets his way.

Riario just wipes away his theory every time he so much as approaches or speaks to him.

"The brethren within the Labyrinth aren't far behind. By now they must have heard of my double-crossing ways when it concerns you or what I consider to be the righteous path."

He knows without a doubt that Sixtus will fund Leonardo's work, he's under enough pressure.

Thinks the artista has grown brazen, scrupulous in his hour of mourning and is playing hardball all of a sudden.

"I'm unsure if I shall get the chance to see you again but I am a person without the burden of destiny. Perhaps one day I can figure something out."

Riario opens up a couple of bottles, they hold ointments. Herbs that compliment and mix well with each other.

He has enough bottles here to think up a simple recipe and create a small batch. He'll write it down in the Artista's journal.

Leonardo could always memorize the ingredients and dosage then burn the page later or forget about it and come up with something that can suit his needs better.

"In the meantime I'll concern myself with keeping my head above water and I've arranged for you to have safe passage back to Florence."

Leonardo doesn't want to fall asleep but it's difficult to remain awake or aware of his surroundings with his eyes bandaged tightly and a killer headache because the poison is still in his system.

"Verrocchio's workshop, if all goes well. When you make it through whatever the fuck you call the mess with Carlo and this war in between the Son's of Mithras and those of the Labyrinth. Come find me."

.

.

.

"You say a Son of Mithras can truly co-exist with an Enemy of Man? Preposterous... "

"Yes, I have seen it- with Da Vinci and Riario.."

"What about them? As far as I know neither want a part in this-"

"They get along, well enough I'd wager."


	3. Filia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to the show 'Da Vinci's Demons' like plot, characters. I'm a fan of the actors-writers.

 **Pairing:** Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario

 **M note:** This is AU-ish since I don't plan on straying too far from canon. The characters are probably ooc and that's all...

* * *

"Shh...Leo-" Girolamo stops himself from finishing his pronunciation of Da Vinci's name, it's probably too personal.

Still.

By avoiding it he inadvertently just called him by his nickname.

That's not good.

It is a term of endearment that should only be reserved for family, loved ones and friends.

They are far from friends or any of the other two options, truth be told but they have been through some stuff and he couldn't simply stand idly by while he watched as...

He just..was not about to watch him die.

Leonardo Da Vinci is valuable resource.

Florence.

Rome.

The world will benefit greatly.

That's what Riario keeps repeating in his mind even though he aware of the fact that he's lying to himself on this occasion, when saying that it by itself is the only reason why he did what he has.

But he is unwilling to admit anything else on the subject.

Not to himself.

Much less aloud.

The fact that said Maestro is currently asleep and badly injured on his mattress does absolutely nothing to deter him of this thought.

However their are moments that are becoming increasingly...how shall he say.. frequent.

He is, in all honesty...

In distress by the notion of being incapable of stopping the instances.

Ones where he believes he feels, honest-to-God.

His heart flutter in his chest strangely when he hears the artista say his name or do something so simple as just look at him.

At any rate, this ordeal is causing him to acquire a substantial amount of anxiety.

A dangerous to the point of near loss of decorum, sense of self preservation and sanity when being oblivious to the truth.

One which says 'loud and clear by they way' that he has a knack for blatant disregard for himself or anyone other than his-Florence's most favored artisan.

.

He packs his bags.

Something light for his journey ahead.

His bags are stuffed with valuables, clothes and food.

He's memorized the road ahead and some of its less known, thus rarely traveled shortcuts.

His weapons and money are more or less scattered throughout compartments in his carriage, baggage and various locations just to keep a low profile.

.

.

Sixtus will understand when he says that he needs a couple of days to rally support of the nearby citizens.

The 'holy crusade' should be a hit amongst people once news spreads like wildfire.

The fallen won't be forgotten.

Da Vinci will avenge them, he'll make sure to see to this personally.

For now he concerns himself with burning some papers while eating some tomato soup and sticks around for a couple of seconds every three minutes to linger near the doorway.

As he mentally moniters Da Vinci's breathing.

Prays that the worst is behind them, that his self-prescribed and conjured up drugs are enough to actually work to his artista's advantage.

Even as he's weary of the situation and his lack of time...

He thinks most of this could have been avoided had he just used a little guile to distract Leo from Carlo's path or the Architect's not so sudden but to his knowledge briefly unexpected interest.

.

.

.

"Why did you contact me? Saying it was urgent, telling me to bring food. Water. Provisions for a long journey ahead. Shit. What the fuck happened to Leo?!"

Zo moved past Girolamo and Riario is surprised as hell by the fact that Leo's best friend hasn't punched him in the face, repeatedly.

He has time to come up with a quick story. Just enough to make it somewhat believable.

"We were on Carlo de Medici's trail, he got wind of our advances and set a trap. I was attacked from behind, caught by surprise. The scene Da Vinci and I encountered was less than serene."

This is not as difficult as he thought it would have been but he has to keep reminding himself to measure his words.

"When I awoke the Artista was long gone and I lay, most likely concussed. Once I move I sent word not only to you, also to my guards. My men came upon an old tavern one night having given up on the task at hand for the moment."

Riario thinks that Zo won't notice the the fact that hesitates for a second so he whispers the words and hopes that Leonardo's bestie didn't just catch him slipping.

"He was found unconscious and worse for wear-half dead and decent...tortured. It's nothing short of a miracle that he is alive."

One he is all too greatful, happy for. He doesn't say this, instead he keeps quiet.

Girolamo stands up as Zo clears up space so that he can move Leo safely. "Hey, no no no. Don't just stay standing there. Help me, Leo's fucking heavy."

Riario almost smiles at the thought of his beloved artista mumbling sleepy but astoundingly coherent that he's also ambidextrous and something about quizzes.

"There is something I require from you."

Zoroastro looks at Leonardo's banged up form with a worried expression but it shifts to anger the moment he stares at Riario.

His eyes clearly saying that no matter what excuse the Count may dish out, it won't be good enough and whatever happened to Leo is 110% his fault.

"Since when do you ask nicely?"

"Right now...I'm not about to-" Riario cuts himself off and just hands the vials over. He's done enough.

Help and damage.

"Keep this safe, give it to Da Vinci every three hours for the next two days. Any more... just make sure that you don't."


	4. Somno

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to the show 'Da Vinci's Demons' like plot, characters. I'm a fan of the actors-writers.

 **Pairing:** Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario

 **M note:** This is AU-ish since I don't plan on straying too far from canon. The characters are probably ooc and that's all...

* * *

 _What is this? Oh, I must be under the hallucinogenic affect of Riario's drugs. I wonder what horrors lie in wait for me this time._

He can see the opening to his studio one moment then the entrance of Verrocchio's.

His curiosity gets the best of him even though this heart hurts a little more with every step he takes.

The instant he steps into the charred, breaking down but somehow sturdy remains of the room the door closes behind him loudly but he doesn't bother looking back.

 _"_ _Artista"_ Riario focuses his eyes on nothing but his after talking a moment to seemingly check him out.

 _Why the fuck is he chained up? I would think this is kinky as hell if not for the setting but there's clearly something wrong with his eyes..._

 _Do I wish to hurt my old rival.._

 _No, love him to death maybe._

 _"Girolamo...are you alright?"_ He knows its stupid of him to ask since he's touching another reality via his brain but he needs to know what is going on here.

What he needs to do to prevent it.

 _Is it is one of my prophetic-magically induced visionary woes?_

 _"Leonardo..may I call you Leo?"_ Riario smiles slightly and Leo feels his heart beat faster but he needs to stop and get over himself because this is a dream, nothing more.

 _"Come closer, I can't seem to see so well at the moment."_ Leonardo thinks it bizarre that he still has eye problems on his mind but considering the circumstances it isn't that far fetched or annoying.

 _"Can't, I'm bound."_ To prove his point Riario lifts his hands and Leo doesn't see a problem in actually walking up to him.

 _"Tell me, why are you chained Girolamo?"_ Leo whispered the words even though there is no one around to disturb them as he bends down.

He rests on his knees because Riario is sitting on the floor and doesn't seem to be in a hurry to stand or move around any time soon.

 _"I don't know, you put me here."_ The look of confusion on his face is replaced by one of hopefulness and Leonardo isn't sure why he feels a little scared but he keeps quiet as the Count continues to speak.

 _"Said you wanted to heal me. Could, would. Will heal me. My body and soul. That you would stop at nothing to suffocate the worm inside of me..."_

 _"You're afflicted with parasites?"_ Leo raises an eyebrow in confusion.

He's probably being a smartass here but his mind is trying to tell him something and he still has to ask.

Curiosity is getting the best of him right now because he doesn't know what Riario is talking about, just has an idea.

 _"One...Something like that.."_ Girolamo smiles as he leans forward slightly and Leo feels compelled to memorize everything that's going on right now because it's going to be important.

This isn't the same Riario he knows.

His reasoning behind this is that; one, he's dreaming and two, his brain is trying to coax the truth out of him.

Something he already knows but is too blind to see or not wanting to admit it to himself just yet.

 _"You were never one. If you had been. You would have never saved me, given me another chance at life. Choices, free will."_

Something about the atmosphere changes, it's minute.

But enough that he feels himself losing control of the situation and direction because he thinks he can hear horses approaching him at top speed.

He feels nauseous as his eyes being to hurt and he thinks he's about to leave this world and awaken.

It obvious that he just can't stay but doesn't really want to leave, not yet anyway.

Riario is leading him on and he wants this.

Even if he breaks his heart like his cousin had.

Leo knows he's moved on, his mind made that abundantly clear.

Leonardo knows that none of this is actually happening in between them because he's dreaming, high on drugs and the after effects of the poison.

 _"Is this getting far too real for you, Artista. Personal..fun even..."_ Girolamo doesn't move as he whispers the words and there's something dangerous, dark about his demeanor.

It doesn't stop Leo from kissing Riario like he's wanted this for a couple of years now.

.

Leonardo pulls the bandage-makeshift-blindfold off his face with no difficulty at all.

His regret is automatic.

The instant he opens his eyes sunshine is all up in his face and he thinks he should just go back to sleep but he's no longer tired and he knows he's lucky to be alive so he might as well enjoy it.

"You look like shit."

Honestly he thinks he's actually never been happier to see Zo than right now because he's out of that horrified cave.

On the other hand, he's out of Riario's bed..

Out of a strange dream in which he doesn't hesitate to kiss his old rival...

Hmm.

At any rate, he's glad Zo came to his aide and that they are finally going home. He can't wait to get back to Florence, see Vanessa and Nico.

"Well, I was worried the Labyrinth had turned you but no...You're still an ass." Zo doesn't look away from the road ahead but he's glad to know that his friend is safe.

Back to himself and okay more or less.

"Oh Riario..." Leonardo whispers his old rival's name with a note of affection but plays it off as he sits up and runs a hand through his face while speaking. "He saved me."

"I couldn't believe it either." Zo sounds surprised as he says this and Leo hears the horses coming to a stop.

He moves off his seat up front and tosses a vial at him while saying. "I need to take a leak. Oh right. Here take this, your boyfriend said you need to take it every three hours."


	5. Quaestio

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to the show 'Da Vinci's Demons' like plot, characters. I'm a fan of the actors-writers.

 **Pairing:** Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario

 **M note:** This is AU-ish since I don't plan on straying too far from canon.

The characters are probably ooc. I've taken a long time to update compared to 'Vie' since I posted on the same schedule.

Anyway, I needed to mentally prepare for the series finale.

I saw it and thought it was awesome. Okay idk how many more chapters this will have, maybe six or seven.

Bear with me people.

* * *

"Hey Leo, wake the fuck up already. It's time for you to take that crap Riario gave you for the poison." Zo kicked him in the foot then moved back a little as Leo sat up almost groggy-looking as he did.

He had wondered at first why he should even consider following fucking Riario's instructions then figured that if Rome's loyal pet wanted Leonardo snuffed.

He could have just taken him out when the opportunity presented itself. That or the pope knows that he'll need Leonardo's brain and wrath fixated on the obliteration of the opposing party.

Whatever the reason, he's glad that his friend is alive and okay for the most part. With that in mind he helps Leo sit up then hands him a vial.

He wonders what Riario will do once his path crosses with Lucrezia. If he'll stand beside her, against Sixtus or test out his sword and think himself an executioner.

"We in Florence yet?" Leonardo clears his throat and takes the vial without complaint or comment as to what it is.

He drinks it then slumps back down onto the cargo bags that carry rations food and other supplies.

This is making him uncomfortable and he wants to walk around because he feels as if he's been bed ridden for what seems like a year.

"No. Not even close. How's your face.. You're eyes sting as bad as they did a couple of hours ago?"

"Huh? I was deadweight an hour ago. Sleeping like a baby..I dreamt of Lucrezia and a forest..I don't want to sleep again..."

He moves to stand and mentally enlists the help of Zo because he's helping him a little towards the end of that.

"That's not an answer." The words sound caught somewhere between accusatory and questioning as they cut through the established silence.

"Yes. I'm well-met." He can hear the mild note of concern as he thumbs through his journal before tossing it near the right where there's not much piled up.

At first his legs are a little wobbly and he's feeling all weird because his foot is asleep.

He is planning on just walking it off, taking a piss against some tree not too far off into the woodland then locating a river.

.

"What.. I'm supposed to just walk up there and wait?" Zo is looking at him as he speaks. Looking unconvinced about it's simplistic nature.

"That's essentially the plan, yeah." Leonardo is washing his paintbrushs as he responds.

He doesn't look at him for a couple of seconds and Zo can tell something's amiss because Leo is pouring water onto his face.

That's looking a little counterproductive but it might help in dissuading him from trying it again.

"How much am I getting paid to do this?" The question sounds redundant to him for some reason even though he's the one asking it feels uncalled for.

"Enough." The tone catches Zoroaster's attention because there's a finality and yet a sort of pleading to the word.

Leonardo's response has him feeling ineffable, even.

Leo gathers composer as he stands and backs up from the muddy water, two of the rocks that lay alongside the path could be of use to him.

He picks them up and pockets both before looking at his friend and being as honest as he can afford to be with one of the last few people he trusts. "Zo, please. This is important."

"Not to me it isn't..." He doesn't really have an edge of defiance or but he's not all that sure that this is a good idea.

On that honest level, he's done stupider things in the name of friendship.

"I'll give you Friday off. Just keep walking." Leo smiles slightly as he yelled after him while climbing back onto the wagon like push-cart.

His little detour will give him a couple of minutes to think about what he should do next.

Zo drowns out Leo's voice by speaking louder, pulling imaginary pilling from his clothes while saying.

"Alright but when we get to Florence your buying me, Vanessa and Nico a couple of drinks."

.

.

Leo thought of what lay ahead as he looked at the road. Verrocchio's workshop had been his home, one he's not really wanting to head back to so readily.

Perhaps his new studio would be an adequate place to crash for the time being. He should get his thoughts in order.

The Ottoman Empire's rise was his fault, unwittingly because Al- Rahim got a peak into his mind but his nonetheless.

It's downfall will be swift

All consuming like wildfire. He'll bring all of them down even if he has to stoop to their level.

He will create hell on earth.

All he needs to do is think up a new strategy, to start from scratch.

.

.

.

He doesn't know what to make of his dreams or the people in them, the information has his mind as jumbled as.. well usual.

Now he's wanting scrambled eggs.

Lucrezia and Girolamo need to get out of his head, he has bigger things than his love affairs to worry about.

There has to be some reason as to why he is seeing what he is. How do they play in on on this.

What are their roles here. There is something he has yet to pick up on, he should get on wondering what that is exactly.

Whether it's the locations, their words, his actions towards them, his emotions at the moment(s).

He is unsure but he will be ready to figure it out once he finishes here. He doesn't plan on dying or risking anyone else in this war.

He's lost more than enough already, as it is.

The welfare of the world depends on his next moves, the outcome of the upcoming battles.

Clarice is dead and Lorenzo is still missing. He wonders what has become of Florence in his absence.

In a couple of hours he'll find out.


End file.
